Phoebe's songs
This is a list of Phoebe Buffay's songs in Friends. Her songs are mostly known for their odd lyrics and random themes. Smelly Cat : Smelly cat, Smelly Cat, : What are they feeding you? : Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat, : It's not your fault! : They won't take you to the vet, : You're obviously not their favorite pet, : You may not smell like roses, : You're no friend to those with noses! Sticky Shoes This song appears in The One With Phoebe's Ex-Partner. It was co-written by Phoebe and her former singing partner, Leslie. : My favorite shoes, so good to me, : I wear them every day. : Down at the heel, holes in the toes, : Don't care what people say. : My feet's best friend, pals to the end, : With them I'm one hot chicky, : Though late one night, : Not much light, : I stepped in something icky! : Sticky Shoes, Sticky Shoes, : Always make me smile : Sticky Shoes, Sticky Shoes, : Next time I'll... : Avoid the... : Pile! Christmas Song : Went to the store, : Sat on Santa's lap, : Asked him to bring my friends : All kinds of crap. : Santa, all you need is to write them a song. : Now you haven't heard it yet, so don't try to sing along, : No, don't sing along... : Monica, Monica, : Have a Happy Hanukkah : Saw Santa Claus, : He said hello to Ross. : And please tell Joey, : Christmas will be snowy!! : And Rachel and Chandler, : (mumbles something) handler!" Snowman / Mother Suicide Song : I made a man with eyes of coal and a smile so bewitchin', : How was I supposed to know that my mom was dead in the kitchen?... : (Advert break) : ...my mother's ashes, : even her eyelashes, : are resting in a little, yellow jar. : Sometimes when its freezing, : I feel a little sneezy. : And-(see below) This song was the one being sung when David interrupted, resulting in the abrupt mid sentence ending. Two of Them Kissed Last Night : There was a girl, we'll call her Betty, : And a guy, let's call him Neil. : Now, I can't stress this point too strongly, : This story isn't real. : Now our Neil must decide : Who will be the girl that he casts aside : Will Betty be the one who he loves truly? : Or will it be the one who we'll call Loolie? : He must decide, he must decide, : Even though I made him up, he must decide... Brief Songs The following songs were brief, either because they were not shown in full, or Phoebe wrote them short. The First Song : Love is sweet as summer showers : Love is a wondrous work of art : But your love, oh your love, your love... : Is like a giant pidgeon... : Crapping on my heart : Lalalalalalalala : Ooooh Blackout Song : New York City has no power : And the milk is getting sour : But to me it is not scary : 'Cause I stay away from dairy The Woman Smelt Like Garbage : It wasn't just that she was fat : The woman smelt like garbage! Little Fetus : Are you in there, little fetus? : In nine months, will you come greet us? : I...will...buy you some Adidas... Little Black Curly Hair : I found you in my bed! : How'd you wind up there? : You are a mystery! : Little black curly hair! : Little black curly hair! : Little black, little black, little black, little black, little black curly hair Shower Song : I'm in the shower, and i'm writing a song, : Stop me if you've heard it, : My skin is soapy and my hair is wet : And tegrin, spelt backwards, is nirget. : (instrumental) : Lather, rinse, repeat : And lather, rinse, repeat : And lather, rinse, repeat : As needed : La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Jingle Bitch : Jingle bitch screwed me over!! : Go to Hell Jingle whore! : Go to Hell! (3X) Babies : They're tiny and chubby and so sweet to touch : Soon they'll grow up and resent you so much : Now they're yelling at you and you don't know why : And you cry and you cry and you cry : And you cry and you cry... Parading Goats : Parading goats are parading, : Parading down the street. : Parading goats are parading, : Leaving little treats. Argentina Song : And there’s a country called Argentina : It’s a place I’ve never seen : But I'm told for fifty pesos : You can buy a human spleeeeen : Human spleen! : Olé! Crusty Old Man : And the crusty old man : Said I'll do what I can '' : ''And the rest of the rats played Maracas! Singing at the Wedding : Whenever I get get married : Guess who won't be asked to sing : Somebody named Geller : And somebody else named Bing! Things you don't wanna do :There'll be times when you get older :when you'll want to sleep with people :just to make them like you... :But don’t. :Cause that’s another thing that you don’t wanna do, everybody :That’s another thing that you don’t wanna do. Cow in the Meadow goes moo : The cow in the meadow goes moo : The cow in the meadow goes moo : The farmer hits him on the head, and grinds him up : And that's how we get hamburgers : Now chickens!... Grandma : Now grandmas a person that everyone likes : She brought you a train and a bright shinny bike : But lately she hasn't been coming to dinner : And last time you saw her she looked so much thinner : Now your mom and your dad said she moved to Peru : But the truth is she died and someday you will too : '' Lalalala lalalala'' Kidding themselves : Sometimes men love women : And sometimes men love men : Then there are some bisexuals : Though some just say they're kidding themselves Colors of my bedroom : And fuschia and mauve : Those are the 66 colors of my bedroom Category:Songs Category:Phoebe Buffay